


Twenty Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkwardness, Car Accidents, Car Ride, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kidnapping, M/M, Relationship Issues, Self-Doubt, WrestleMania, ex-wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty Night Road Trip. Of course they were traveling together. They always had and always will. But this trip, or adventure, was different. They were different. More distant from each other. But also closer than ever before.</p><p>☠ WARNING: RATED R (PLEASE BE AT LEAST 14+++++)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know, this was my first ever book on WATPPAD. So if you think it sucks balls, that's because it does.

_It was raining. It was about two in the morning. They already refuled and had gotten snacks a couple minutes ago. Dean sighed, watching the rain hit harshly against the wind-shield only for it to get wiped away by the wipers. He had only wanted to come on this trip with him so they could talk privately. But it seems Roman was not opening up to him._

_"Roman, are we ever gonna talk about. . . you know, the thing I came on this trip for?" Dean finally broke the silence, but got no response. It seems Roman had his own things on his mind._

_But it didn't bother Dean, he had twenty days to squeeze the answer out of him. Besides, they had to stop soon anyways. But Dean knew Roman would still deny it to talk about the now somewhat touchy subject._

_But again, Dean had Twenty Days and Nights to get the answer he wanted._

 


	2. One

It was the first night. The first night Dean had traveled with Roman for the longest time. Of course they were still friends, but both had been distant of each other due to something that had happened bewteen . . . well, Dean didn't know what exactly happened but Roman had addmitted to it. But still, Dean had only come on this trip to get the truth out of Roman. So far he had denied it and just doged the question. But most of all, he's been avoiding him.

But none of that mattered now. Dean was now traveling on the road with his so called brother. But it was quiet, and no one spoke or whispered. No affectionate touches were given out. They were traveling from New Jersey all the way to California. San Diego, California to be exact. They were doing a meet and greet together in four weeks on Wednesday. It was the week of WrestleMania and they were on a tight enough schedule as it was. But Dean was just happy that they'd be driving through Las Vegas, his home town in the state of Nevada.

"Roman, when are we gonna stop. . .? I'm hungry." It was an excuse and a lie. Dean had already eaten about an hour ago at a near by McDonalds.

The big Samoan sighed loudly, but didn't speak. He pulled into the nearest rest stop and motioned towards the door, somewhat growling,"Grab some snacks. And make it quick, I want this trip to be over with."

This tugged at Dean's heart strings; it hurt to hear Roman say such a thing when they used to be closer than an actual couple. Of course they never called each other boyfriends, but that's what Roman was to Dean. Sometimes.

But Dean sighed, rolling his eyes as he grumbles silently,"You uh, want anything?"

Roman shook his head, but then stopped as if thinking, then nodded. "Yeah, a water would be nice," but his gaze then hardened," and you better not drink out of it like last time."

Swallowing hard, Dean nodded and was honestly surprised that Roman had any memories of them doing anything together. But he nodded and opened up the passenger side door of Roman's and his rented out Family Sports Van. It was mainly for all their stuff, but it was actually kinda nice. It even had a pretty big back space so one of us could sleep and actually sprawl out. And now that Dean thinks about it, it is get pretty late and him and Roman. . . well just Dean would be going to bed until Roman stopped driving. But again, Roman would probably sleep in the front to avoid any contact with him.

Letting out a stressed sigh, Dean walked up to the vending machine and dug what little change he had out of his pockets. Wow, so much money. . . he thought as he pulled out about six bucks and about twenty-five cents out. He got what he could though, which was about two bags of chips and Roman's bottle of water. And for some reason, he hesitated when he was getting the water. He was purposely procrastinating without even himself knowing. Dean wanted to hear Roman's voice, telling the truth.

Sadly, he was interrupted when a hand shot forward as if someone were to punch him but missed. And the hand had about a good fifteen to twenty bucks in it. Turning around, he was so close. Dean peered up, bluish grey eyes meeting with greenish grey ones. Clearly Roman was fed up and had came over to speed up the process.

Without words, Roman had told Dean to go back to the car, which he obeyed quickly to avoid any trouble. Dean was on the verge of giving up. What if Roman really didn't want to be friends anymore? What if Roman just didn't flat out like him anymore? Dean didn't want to believe it though. Roman still liked him right? They haven't kissed or had sex in months but that doesn't mean Roman hates him right? Does it?

Dean was then immediately brought out of his thoughts when the driver side door flung open and about twenty more bags of food were threwn onto his lap. And a water bottle thrown into his face, making him whimper silently.

This was going to be a long trip.


	3. Two

It was cold, and wet. Well, just Dean was wet. He had gone out in the rain to get all of his and Roman's stuff from the car. They were staying at a local inn in Columbus, Ohio. They had made it through the rest of New Jersey and Pennsylvania in a matter of one day. Most of their snacks were gone. The drinks drank. And Dean was pretty sure he was getting a Cold from being wet and cold from the rain.

Dean was currently huddled up on a pallet he had made himself. He insisted Roman take the bed just to be nice. But Roman didn't seemed too thrilled about it. Of course Dean has sat up a couple times to watch the Stud of a man, but he just missed sharing a bed with him. His man. His love.

But what did that really matter now? Dean was truly beginning to believe that Roman hated his guts. What had happened that day that Roman flipped out and starting avoiding him? Dean shivered, making him forget the thoughts he was thinking about. It was cold in their room because Roman got hot easily. And Dean didn't have very many blankets to cover up with. Sighing, Dean stood up off the floor and walked into the kitchen for a drink. But of course there was no water or anything, and Dean had no money on him at the moment. Damn, he didn't want to wake up Roman at about two in the morning just for a dollar. But his throat was parched and he felt as if his head could explode at any moment.

Dean eventually walked over to Roman, sighing heavily, he spoke quietly in the Samoan's ear,"Roman, can I borrow a dollar?"

The bigger man only snored in response, clearing his throat with a small cough before going quiet again. This made Dean slightly annoyed. Roman has always been a deep sleeper, but this was ridiculous.

But eventually, Roman sat up and looked down at Dean who had laid back down and had fallen asleep. His hair was messy and all over the place. Getting up, Roman walked into the bathroom to do his normal routine; use the toilet, shower, and do his hair. All this only took about and hour. His hair was now in a neat bun, he actually smelt good again, and he felt great and clean. But something was amiss. Roman knew exactly what it was too. Him and Dean had been avoiding each other for months now, and it was taking a total on him. If only Dean could understand why. And as much as Roman wanted to tell Dean he just couldn't! As much as Roman looked like a beast from the great Samoan Islands, he was just like any other guy. But he was secretly sensitive. Especially with the people he held dear to him.

Roman walked back into the main bedroom, looking down and watching as his brother slept soundlessly. Well, his nose didn't sound all that great and his breathing was off. This made Roman concerned of all things. He stalked over quietly, making sure not to wake Ambrose. Roman slowly and carefully placed a hand on Dean's head, feeling instantly that Dean had a Fever. Standing, Reigns then turn on his heel and other to his duffle bag, getting out his wallet and about seven bucks with it. If he was gonna be on this trip with his. . . his what? What was Dean to him now? Roman still had his Wife Galinda and his daughter Joelle. So was Dean just a. . . a fuck buddy of some sort?

No. Dean was more. He was his brother. His lover of a brother.


	4. Three

It was now day three of their trip. And nothing had changed. Roman and Dean exchanged little chit-chat, they didn't even bother to look at each other. Roman was slightly bothered by the silence, wanting to talk to his former lover. But he knew the out come. Dean would of course demand an answer, then Dean would probably call him a jackass or a selfish bastard and leave. Wait, how would he leave when they're only in the middle of Illinois? Then Reigns remembered that he was in the car with the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose.

After a couple more hours of driving through the "nowhere" part of Illinois, Roman couldn't take the silence. Nor could he stay up any longer. He had drove him and Dean through the rest of Ohio, through Indiana, and now to the middle of Illinois from around five or six this morning. Roman had hated to wake Dean up though. Dean had begun to get sick once he woke up and began loosing all the bags of chips he had eaten the day before. Reigns had showed his softer side for Ambrose that morning. Of course there was no talking, but he had gotten a water for his brother. Dean's eyes had begun to shine again a little at the fact that maybe Roman had still cared.

But this is the reason he couldn't give in to sleep. His lover was sick and would probably give in sooner than Reigns would. Besides, his point was proven when he glanced over at the Ohioan to see him asleep in the seat. Small bags had formed under his eyes from most likely staying up most of the night. God Roman felt like a fag. Making Dean believe he didn't want anything more to do with him. But he did. Roman was just protecting his family. Because if he didn't, his beautiful daughter Joelle would be taken away from him. And she was no momma's girl. Joelle loved her uncle Dean. She loved her daddy. But Galinda had threatened Roman that if he were ever to be with Dean again that she would file a divorce and take Joelle. That's where Roman broke. His heart. His soul. It all crumbled at the thought of loosing his precious little girl. But Dean mattered a lot. Dean was there when he had fallen, helping him up only for Roman to push him away and leave his life forever.

Speaking of Dean, he was slightly staring at his driver. Hand on Roman's on the shift stick. Ambrose looked almost hypnotized, but then looked away and removed his hand, looking ashamed. "Sorry Roman, you looked tensed."

I was, and I relaxed at your touch. Please, place your hand on mine again. Dean, oh god, Dean, Roman had thought, almost out loud too. God how he missed Dean's touch so much. Roman only had memories now though. He held them tightly. He cherished them.

"You feeling okay any?" Roman finally piped up, giving in only for now until their next stop. Which should be Nebraska.

Ambrose looked surprised at the question, but slightly smiled and nodded. He then held his stomach as it growled. "Yeah, and I'm kinda hungry."

"We'll stop by the near Diner that we're about to come across."

The younger man nodded, feeling slightly better that Roman was just finally talking to him. Dean actually began to feel whole again. But he knew it wouldn't last long. He knew Roman was most likely only pretending. But it was still nice. Especially when he got to touch Roman for the first time in months. And the weird thing is, he still felt that spark they always had.

Soon enough, they were in Lincoln, Nebraska and stopped at a local Diner that was also a small Hotel. It was getting late and Roman looked drained of energy. Dean knew he himself was tired as fuck and that he was starving since he lost everything he ate the day before on the floor of their earlier Hotel room. Poor cleaning ladies. But that was in the past. They had rented a room and brought their stuff up to their room. Then Dean and Roman had sat down at one of the booths in the Diner. It smelt more like breakfast food, but when Ambrose opened the menu, he was surprised to see a big, juicy Filet Minion in it. So that's what he got. Him and Roman had gotten steak, the salad bar, and water. Like old times.

But Dean didn't regret getting salad bar. Especially when Roman had bumped into him. They had been only centimeters away from each other. Dean's heart raced as he peered up into the Samoan's light greenish grey eyes. Oh how his eyes were so alluring. Ambrose's cheeks began to flush, and he couldn't hold it back. He was in the heat of the moment. He kissed his lover then ran to their room. Leaving Roman standing in the middle of the Diner. But Roman couldn't help but to smile.

"Dean. . ." He whispered to himself, watching the boy run.


	5. Four

They had been only centimeters away from each other. Dean's heart raced as he peered up into the Samoan's light greenish grey eyes. Oh how his eyes were so alluring. Ambrose's cheeks began to flush, and he couldn't hold it back. He was in the heat of the moment. He kissed his lover then ran to their room. Leaving Roman standing in the middle of the Diner. But Roman couldn't help but to smile.

"Dean. . ." He whispered to himself, watching the boy run.

It was now morning. Roman was awake and packing up the clothes on the floor he had stripped out of the night before, looking over at Dean who laid in the other bed. Ambrose had ran away from him last night after kissing him. And Reigns wasn't gonna lie, he had loved every second of it. Even if it was a five second kiss. Roman had no choice but to smile at the thought of it. He knew he still loved Dean. It was just currently held in a vault till it was safe to express it again. But little by little, Reigns began to show he still liked the younger one. He knew Dean was appreciating it too. He never meant to be as mean as he was to him. Its just the pressure that has built up ever since he found out he was gonna be on this trip with someone he's had in his bed for the longest time was overwhelming. But they began to battle through it.

Roman smiled, walking over to Dean's bedside and kissed his forehead tenderly, making sure not to wake him. Reigns had already planed to carry the Ohioan out to their rented out van earlier that morning, and that's what he did after packing and getting everything in the car. Ambrose didn't seem to protest either. He just groaned and laid his head on Roman's chest. Listening to the heart beat of the older man.

Soon enough though, as they drove through the rest of Illinois, it had began to snow. Dean had offered to drive once he woke up and they had switched at a near by rest stop. He had the heat all the way up and Roman was starting to feel hot and sticky. Sweat began to drip down his forehead and down the side of his face. But he didn't complain. Neither did Dean, who glanced at him every once and while just to bask in his gorgeousness. Everyone knew everyone was jealous of Roman. Even the women. Dean couldn't help but to swoon a little in his presence. Until now that is. Ambrose had to keep his emotions in check, especially after the stunt he pulled last night. He was surprised when Roman didn't try to beat his ass when he came back up to the room. He was surprised to see Roman carry him to the car earlier that morning. Roman was gentle, he was smiling. Maybe there is still hope for us, Dean thought. But then the fear and worry began to fill his body. What if Roman was just being nice until the trip was over? What if all this was some sick joke he was playing so he could then get rid of him? Ambrose's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he tensed. He was currently holding tears back, but was also trying to stay focused on the road. They were on the highway and it'd be torture if he were to wreck the first time he drove them to their next destination in Nebraska.

Then it happened. Roman had just leaned over and placed a hand on Dean's on the steering wheel. Ambrose knew he was keeping the car steady on the road, but Roman was painstakingly close to the point Dean could feel his breath on his neck and shoulder. The warm breath had brought back so many memories. But it hurt to remember the times they have spent together only for Dean to tossed out like last night's box of pizza.

He swallowed hard, trying to relax so Roman would let go and leave him alone. Which somehow happened. Reigns pulled away once he felt his brother relax. He was originally going to kiss Ambrose's cheek, but he stopped himself since he was in the middle of a fantasy day dream. Roman now began to process of longing for Dean. He missed their bodies always being pressed together. How they fit so perfectly into each other(And not the way you think. . . you filthies). But Roman kept his chill, pulling away once Dean relaxed and focused back on the road.

☪☪☪

It was about three in the morning. They had driven in silence and had just gotten across the border of Iowa and Nebraska. Dean had drove them the whole way without stopping. They were both somewhat starved, they were tired- but Dean needed more sleep than anyone- and they both craved each other's warmth from the coldness. It was still snowing, and the wind did't make it any better. Not mention the hotel they had rented a room in gave it away to some Honeymoon couple. No offense, but who the fuck would Honeymoon in fucking Nebraska.

"Dean, its late, pull the car over and we'll sleep in the back." Reigns had spoke quietly and softly, voice like silk even when he was tired as fuck.

Dean blushed lightly, but he did what he was told and turned the lights on in the car. Sleeping in the back with Roman?! It was bad enough just driving with him across the country!

But before he could respond, he looked back only to get a whole face of ass. Roman was trying to get into the back seat so he could put the seats down and get the extra blankets and sleeping bags they had in the back. Dean honestly just stared, holding back the will of giving it a good slap like he always did when Reigns had his Samoan booty in his face.

But alas, none of these good things lasted long. For it was only a matter of minutes before Roman had squeezed into the back and got the pallet ready. It was pretty well done. It was nice and cozy and. . . and warm. Which wasn't the blankets doing. Roman had just slipped in next to Dean, putting his back against his. Ambrose could only get closer. He loved it when he slept next to Roman. He loved him.


	6. Five

Its currently about noon. Roman is yet to wake and Dean has been enjoying the sight of the sleeping beast. Roman looked so peaceful when sleeping. It almost made Ambrose feel bad that he had kept the man up so late sometimes. But Dean continued to smile. He had already planted a couple kisses on the sleeping male's forehead and cheek. Ambrose had woken up early, but wanted to give Roman a couple more hours of sleep before waking him and getting back on the road.

Now that Dean began to think, he sat up and peered outside. The sun was out and he heard some birds over the sound of cars roaring by. But he ignored it. He had to piss. Badly. Ambrose slowly got out from under the covers, only to shiver and want to get back under the covers with Roman. But eventually, Dean turned the car on and put the heat on so his brother wouldn't get cold. Then he softly opened the door, making sure to be as quiet as he could. He then closed it back once stepping out of the Driver's Side.

But as soon as he stepped foot onto the pavement, a car flew by, almost hitting the Ohioan. Dean jumped, not realizing how close they were to the main road. He swallowed hard, kinda scared now to actually road the car for more privacy. But he took the chance anyways. People always reckoned that Dean was one of those people who it didn't matter who you were, he'd whip it out on you. But personally, the only person who say his naked body was Roman. Even the basketball team he used to be on never saw him. Ambrose was always a personal guy. But when it came to Roman, he was an open book.

Dean sighed, blushing darkly when he noticed he was thinking about Roman when he had gripped onto his wanker and went to wing it out to pee. Luckily he was done sooner than he had expected and successfully went to the bathroom without getting hard. After a couple of minutes, or after putting himself back into his pants, he began to think off again. He's feared this whole trip. He's feared Roman. He's feared more. . . more beatings. From everyone, especially from Roman. But Reigns never bothered to lay a finger on him. Honestly the younger male could give a fuck less. Him and Reigns had always had their little outbursts. But then they always solved the problem and became whole again.

But before Dean could finish thinking, he noticed he had left the safety of the other side of the van and was now on the other side trying to open the door. Only if he knew what would happen next. Only if he knew what had happened when the darkness hit.

 

➸➸➸

 

The Samoan finally sat up. Awake from his slumber. Reigns has gotten cold, looking down as he knew why he had gotten so cold. Dean was gone. He wasn't in the front, though the Driver's Side door was open. Reigns sighed, rubbing his face and finding a near by hair tie in his various bags in the back. He put his hair up into a lazy, messy bun before peering out of all the windows. Again, Ambrose was no where to be seen.

After a couple of minutes, and there was still no Dean, Roman began to stir with worry. What if he ran away? What if Dean was kidnapped? Reigns' eyes widened, shaking his head as he looked frantically out the windows. Once he saw there was a near by ditch, his head spun. Dean could have taken a gun down there to end his life. Maybe he was taking a piss?

Roman swallowed his worries down though, clenching his jaw before climbing out of the back and into the front. He stepped out of the Driver's Side only to see the most horrid thing.

"Dean? DEAN?!" Reigns roared, running into the middle of the road towards a broken, bleeding body.

It was Dean. His messy curly hair covered with velvet blood. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head, but still startled. Ambrose was on the verge of death and its all his fault. It was all my fault, Roman thought. The Samoan suddenly got mad, wondering who was cold enough to do something like a hit and run. Roman choked back tears as he gripped onto Dean's body, pulling him lose before picking him up and running back to the van.

Roman was to literally wing this. There was no hospital for miles and Dean was almost. . . The older man shook his head. Dean would not die on his watch. Not now, not ever.


	7. Six

It was dark, raining, thundering. Lightning cracking across the sky in a huge flash of light. It was about eleven forty-three by the time he got to the nearest hospital. Roman had carried Dean into the building and had gotten atleast one nurses's attention. It took too long though to call over professionals for they were on their breaks. But they eventually laid Dean on a gurney and rolled down the hallway before Reigns could say more.

He was now sitting at a small table in the waiting lounge. Roman had just gotten the papers to fill out and was stuck on the question asking for his relationship status with the patient. The Samoan swallowed hard. He didn't know anymore. He'd always put brother or used to put boyfriend. But he couldn't remember what he was anymore. He was concerned for Dean's health and safety. Sighing, Reigns filled out the rest of the form just in time before the nurse came back to take it and read over it.

"How is he?" The older man asked, body trembling as he stood to look the nurse directly in the eyes. But he soon looked down for he had tears forming in them.

The nurse sighed, patting Roman's shoulder before smiling warmly. "He should be fine. Dean, is it? Dean is with the doctors right now getting checked on. Now," She then sighed and looked down at the papers,"what did you say happened?"

Reigns swallowed hard. He honestly had no idea. All he knew was that Dean was laying in the road. Broken and bleeding. Roman knew it must have been a hit and run, but who would be cold enough to do that? The Islander then did his best to explain what happened, starting with how he had know idea where the younger man went. The nurse just nodding, then left in silence when he was done with his story. Roman knew the doctors, nurses, and all the other ones don't really care. They're all quacks. Fakes. But he couldn't do anything about it.

So Roman waited.

 

➸➸➸

 

It was around three in the morning before Roman could see Dean. The doctor that looked too good to be helping others led Roman to a huge and fancy room on the top floor. Luckily the WWE always tended to pay for the bills. But Roman was not ready for what was in store.

Dean was hooked up to many machines. His right leg lifted up in a cast, left arm slung across his chest with a cast on it as well. Roman began to get sick to his stomach. The doctor had left and closed the door behind him, leaving Roman and Dean alone. Oh god Dean. Roman couldn't stand it. Dean was wrapped up, his head, his waist, his shoulder. Ambrose's body had bruises and scrapes. Roman's emotional tank blew as he sat down, beginning to let small tears flow. It hurt Roman so much. And the steady beeping of the Heart Rate Machine didn't make it any better. He had fear in him that the machine would eventually grow quiet. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Dean left. This was all Reign's fault. And he didn't even know what the full story was. All he knew is that Dean had wanted to do something and it had turned out drastic for the both of them.

The Ohioan was silent. Eyes closed as he breathed steadily and soundlessly. His oxygen mask fogging and defogging as he exhaled and inhaled. Reigns couldn't help but to reach over and gingerly take the hand that wasn't broken. Ambrose, wether he was conscious or not, instantly held onto it and never let go. Reigns could only smile lightly, leaning down and kissing Dean's head as he apologized again and again in whispers.

Dean then smiled lightly, eyes lazily and slowly fluttering open. They clearly overdosed him with something. But Roman's eyes widened, looking down at Dean as he came to and began gurgling," Rommie, its okay. . . I'm okay. . ." Ambrose whispered, peering up into Roman's eyes.

The older man couldn't help himself. He removed Dean's mask and connected their lips for a long but silent kiss. God it felt right. They still had their sparks there, and after all this time. It only took Dean a couple seconds to kiss back, wrapping his one good arm around his neck to pull him closer. It felt right.

But Roman remembered his daughter, pulling away suddenly and putting Dean's mask back on before his eyes grew sad,"I-I'm sorry. . ."

Dean was then left alone. All he saw was Roman tear up and run away like he did that one day. But he apologized for it. He had kissed him and they had their sparks from when the knew each other in the beginning. Ambrose didn't know what had ran through Roman's mind. But Dean was just happy that maybe, just maybe, there was hope yet for them


	8. Seven

Its around eight in the morning now. Its been a couple hours since Roman last saw Dean. Reigns was worried for him though. The doctors barely called enough to update Dean on his conditions, Dean didn't even try to call or anything. Reigns had tried beating himself up for running out on Dean. For kissing him. But they hard their sparks there. Dean was his and he was Dean's, simple as that. But the thought of his daughter continued to pop up in his head, again and again. He couldn't do that to his lil' girl. Even if he did hate his wife, he couldn't do that to his daughter. Just up and leave like her last father. She'd be heart broken. But it seems that she loves Dean more than her own mom. Because clearly, she ain't no momma's girl.

The older man sighed, jumping when a knock came upon his window. Looking up it was. . . Dean?! Roman opened the back door, pulling Dean in from outside since it was still raining. Of course he held him close, he didn't want to let go either. But when Dean started squirming and whimpering, the Samoan had to let go.

"How-How'd you get out here? Are you okay?" Reigns asked, pleading for some good news as he closed the door back and placed his hands on Dean's shoulders.

Ambrose only chuckled, smiling and going to itch his head only for him to grumbling when he finds wrapping around it,"Yes Rommie, I'm fine. And I ran, you know how much I hate doctors." He frowned a little, looking down. "They didn't seem to care though. The one doc just wanted me to pay the bill."

Roman couldn't resist, he had to. He leaned in and kissed Dean's forehead. Smiling to know his, now friends with benefits, was okay. Ambrose couldn't help but to stare in complete shock. But he eventually smiled too, returning the small kiss, but returning in on the lips. It was bliss to finally have Dean back in his grasp, having him so close.

Ambrose kept smiling, eventually leaning up and kissing Roman deeply. Of course Roman kissed back, how could he not? He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him close into his lap as he laid back onto the make-shift bed from earlier. But Roman pulled away before anything else could get heated. Luckily Ambrose seemed to understand, he didn't want to get anymore hurt than he already did. Roman pecked his lips again, yawning lightly as he situated himself in bed. Dean huddled close. Reigns kept his arms firmly around his lover, burying his head into the back of Dean's. Their bodies fit so perfectly together it was sad. But it was warming as well. Knowing you have someone who fits so perfectly with you. Eventually, all fell quiet. They had fallen asleep together since the past two months.

 

➸➸➸

 

The Samoan yawned loudly, tightening his grip around his brother's waist. It was nice having Dean back. But when Reigns let his eyes flutter open, he could do nothing but slowly cry himself back to sleep. He had woken up to a pillow beside him. Of course it was a dream. For it was too beautiful for it to be real. Roman knew he would have to go a couple weeks or even months without Dean. He couldn't do that though. He didn't want to. Not without Dean.

But he knew he would have to.


	9. Eight

Reigns was on his way. He left late that night when the doctors and nurses finally got him to leave Dean's bedside. It hurt him to go on alone. And to think he was gonna go alone in the first place? Well it doesn't matter now. He got what he wanted. Only it didn't go the way he planned.

Roman was now in Wyoming, planning to cross the whole state in a matter of one day. His wife and daughter made it official that they would meet up with him near Nevada. He was happy to see his daughter, and his wife would think he was traveling alone with Dean back in Nebraska. God, his heart skipped a beat at the thought of Dean. Roman blushed lightly and sighed. He couldn't tell his wife about what had happened between him and Ambrose. She'd take their daughter away. Leave him with little to no money. He clenched his teeth and tightened his grip around the steering wheel at the thought. Maybe he should. Reigns was tired of hiding his feelings for his secret lover. Besides, if Galinda tried to take their daughter away, the court would ask Joelle for her opinion. But what if she didn't choose Roman? It would hurt him so much. But maybe he'd still be able to see her.

Making it official, Roman had decided to tell his wife about Dean and him. God it might feel good to finally tell her to fuck off. It may sound mean, but hey, he's had to live with her almost all his life. Maybe it won't be as bad. Roman chuckled to himself, loosening up on the steering wheel. It'd be nice. Just him, Dean, and his little JoJo. Reigns blushed and swooned at the small thought.

But as soon as the thought started, it ended when his phone started buzzing. It was probably his wife complaining on when he was gonna get to Nevada. So he decided to ignore it. Until he glanced over and saw Dean's name flashing on the screen. Shit. Roman knows he shouldn't be texting and driving but come on! Its Dean of all people! Sighing, Roman kept watch on the road as he reached over and grabbed his phone. He held it low, incase any cops were around and unlocked the screen before reading the message.

 

To: Roman

From: Dean

 

Hey Ro. Im free 2 go 2 WM. Cant wrestle but I can b there 2 cheer u on. xoxo

 

Roman could only stare. How is Dean already out? He can't come to WrestleMania! Not now! Not when he was finally gonna confront his wife about them. God, could this get any worse?

Yes. It can. Roman looked up from his phone only to hit head on by a Semi turning onto the interstate. His eyes grew in horror and he only froze and couldn't yell out for help. He lay there in his car. Reigns' vision grew blurry. But eventually he blacked out. Dark, cold, blackness. The only thing he could hear was screaming. The sound of tires squealing on the road, and sirens in the distance. But he couldn't regain consciousness. He knew he shouldn't have picked up his phone. But it was Dean. He couldn't ignore his love. Oh god Dean. A small happy image of the younger man flashed in his mind. Ambrose looking happy when they were together. They were so happy.

But Roman had to crush everything. The look of the Ohioan came to mind when Roman had left him. He could feel his body cringe slightly. So he was't fully unconscious after all. But that didn't matter. Roman knew he was on the verge of death. He had let Dean down. His adorable little Ohioan. He had let him down in so many ways.

"D-Dean. . . I-I'm sorry." Reigns choked, slipping completely into the darkness.


	10. Nine

ts been a couple days since Dean has texted Roman. Dean was out of the hospital, hitchhiking to either Wyoming or Nevada. He's been walking for a while. Well, more like limping. He didn't want to use crutches since he never did like them. But the limp wasn't as bad as the lump in his throat and the pain in his heart. Roman has been quiet ever since he's texted him, and its began to get scary.

Ambrose sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore, especially with Roman gone. He still can't believe that Reigns left without him. Just up and left. The Ohioan almost wanted to just lay down and cry when he found out Roman had just walked out, took their rental van, and left. It stung. It was like he got stabbed in the heart about twenty times. But Dean finally saw what Roman truly wanted. Roman wanted nothing to do with him. The younger man almost let out a sob. He didn't even realize he had stopped in his tracks and began to cry. God, Dean was so embarrassed. The things the stupid Samoan did to him.

Dean wiped his eyes and swallowed back a sob before jumping when his phone began to vibrate in his back pocket. An instant smile crossed his lips. This is it, he just knows its Roman! Ambrose quickly dug out his phone and sat down on a near by bus bench, smiling down at his phone. But when he turned it on, his expression fell. It was from a hospital in Wyoming. Why would a hospital in Wyoming want to be contacting him?

Sighing, Ambrose opened the message and practically starting bawling at the first nine words.

 

To: Dean

From: Roman

 

Ivinson Memorial Hospital:

Dear Mister Ambrose, we'd like to inform you that your friend Roman Reigns has been in a car wreck. He and a couple others has told us to inform you right away over Mister Reigns's phone. If you would like, we can contact you the address or we could have someone from the medical staff gladly pick you up. We have arranged a hotel for you to stay in before your pick up. We will send you the address shortly.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. Did anyone even bother to say he was left in fucking Nebraska? And who was this 'couple others' this person was talking about? Who was telling him to contact hm through, out of all people, Roman's phone? Ambrose wanted to rip his hair out. His head started hurting, but this was normal. Ever since the hit-and-run incident, his head had hurt, his leg was stiff from being in a cast, and his shoulder hurt like fuck. It was his usual thing with his shoulder though. But his heart is what still hurt the most. But Dean trudged on once sitting up from the bench. He groaned in pain, but made his way down to the address that just got sent to his phone.

 

☃☃☃

 

Once Ambrose made it to the hotel the hospital arranged him at, he went right up to the room. He didn't want anyone to bother him, he just wanted to rest and think about everything. He especially wanted to know if Roman was okay. The staff said they'd pick him up first thing tomorrow morning. But in all honesty, Dean didn't want to go. He's been bad luck since the beginning for Roman. And once Dean thought about it more, he wanted to cry. He sat on the end of his bed and bawled. It was all his fault. If he didn't text Roman, he wouldn't have gotten in that wreck. What if Roman doesn't make it to WrestleMania? Of Jesus, Ambrose couldn't live with himself then!

Dean decided to lay down. It was ten after midnight and the staff would be here around six or seven to pick him up. But the smaller man couldn't. Not when Roman could be dying. Not when Roman could be hurt. Then it hit Ambrose like a freight train. Dean knew it now. The reason Roman left him at the Hospital, the reason he didn't want no part of this back in New Jersey, the reason he wanted nothing to do with Dean ever since they broke up. There was no love between them. Roman was going through a phase. He never loved Ambrose.

He sobbed for what seemed hours, but he never kept the time. All he knew is that he fell asleep around after two and woke up from a knock on his door around five thirty. Dean could only curl up in a ball and groan. His head was pounding, his body hurt, he was in the middle of a cold sweat. Eventually the door opened thanks to one of the many cleaning ladies and something jumped up onto the bed. Ambrose was about to literally punch what ever was up there with him. But when he rolled over, he saw her.

"Wake up Uncle Dean! We're gonna go see Daddy!" It was little Joelle, her eyes were bright but dark red from crying. But she had an ear-to-ear grin.

The man could only smile at the little girl. Her smile was more infectious then Roman's. Oh, but how she looked so much like her dad. Sadly, the good mood was killed when Dean sat up to see Galinda in the doorway with a fake ass smile. Ambrose nodded at her to be polite, and she nodded back.

Joelle finally jumped off the bed and dragged Ambrose with her. She was so joyous as she ran down the hall with one of Dean's smaller backpacks. Dean and Galinda was practically forced to walk together, but the somewhat chit-chatted along the way to the elevator and to the car. Dean didn't know what it was, but he felt at ease with Galinda now. She seemed the same way. Hell, the women even let Dean help Joelle into the back seat and buckle her up. On the way to the hospital, Dean and Joelle caught up with each other. Joelle seemed to grow concerned when she heard about what happened to Dean. But Dean didn't care. Sometimes he wished he died so he wouldn't have to face Roman again after all this drama.

 

☃☃☃

 

After about an hour or so, they finally made it to the hospital. Galinda and Joelle went on up to check on Roman. Dean, of course, went to the bathroom to try to calm himself down and build himself up. But finally he got done and headed up to Roman's room. Room 220. When he made it to the room, he hesitated. He knew if Roman were to be awake, he'd probably get yelled at. He'd probably get told to piss off, that nobody loved him, and that he was a dirty scumbag. Everything in the Samoan's dictionary.

Well it didn't matter now. Ambrose sighed before inhaling and entering, drawing everyone's attention to him. Too much attention. Ambrose swallowed hard, looking over at Roman to see he was indeed awake, but was preoccupied with his little girl. Dean closed the door back, this time drawing Reigns's attention when the door closed. Joelle smiled and walked over, taking the younger man's hand and walked him over to the bedside. Tears pricked at Dean's eyes. Roman was hooked up to so many machines. He had a neck brace, left shoulder and arm in a cast, his chest seemed to be taped up, and his right foot was in a cast. Roman, in the first time in his life, looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes. His eyes looked bloodshot from crying as well.

Silence. Dean hadn't noticed, but silence has claimed the room and Roman and him had been having a stare down. Eventually Roman smiled, holding out a shaky fist for Dean to bump. Ambrose looked surprised, but couldn't help to smile back and bump his fist carefully so it wouldn't screw up anything else. Galinda smiled a fake smile like she always does when we're together around lil' JoJo. Joelle climbed up onto the bed next to Roman and hugged onto him, making Roman look down at her and hold her with both arms. Dean's smile grew wider at the thought. But it hurt to know he'd never have a family like that. Roman always claimed to be his brother, but lately Dean has doubted that.

Eventually Roman sat up a little better, clearing his throat and looked over at his wife,"Galinda, JoJo, I need to speak to Uncle Dean alone." He smiled and looked down at Joelle when mentioning my name.

They smiled at him and left the room, but Dean was forced to stay and cringe when the door closed and Roman offered a seat on his bed next to him. Ambrose smiled, but shook his head and declined. Roman looked hurt, but nodded and looked down at his knotted fingers that lay in his lap.

"Sorry for leaving you, bro." Roman whispered, not as so much as looking up from his hands.

Dean could only nod.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

He chuckled softly,"Of course you are."

"I am." Ambrose replies dryly.

"I didn't say you weren't." Reigns snorted.

Dean nodded. "You gonna miss WrestleMania too now or. . .?"

Roman then looked up, shrugging before shaking his head. Ambrose knew Roman wouldn't miss and opportunity for the title. But Roman would only get hurt more if he did take the chance.

"Why don't you just relax with your family?" The Ohioan piped up, looking down at the floor and shoving his hands in his pockets.

This thought clearly made Roman upset. He looked up at Dean with disappointed eyes. Oh fuck, he made Roman upset. Dean swallowed hard, looking down as he began to rock himself back and forth on his heels.

"Why would I do that-"

"So you won't hurt yourself more."

The Samoan looked even more hurt, but surprised as well. He reached out to Dean, asking for his hand. Ambrose could only stare in disbelief. But in the end, Dean could only shake his head and take a step back. Roman watched closely, lowering his hand slowly as he looked away.

"Dean, it pains me. It really does." Roman said quietly.

Ambrose swallowed hard,"What? Your cast? Your head? What?"

"Dean! Nothing physical, god!" Roman yelled, causing the smaller man to jump back.

"I'm sorry."

The was silence. For a long time. Dean could have sworn an eternity had passed before Galinda and Joelle came in with the Doctor. Everyone was ushered out so Roman could get his check up. Dean was the first one to leave, running back to the hotel that the hospital had paid for when he got there. It was right next to the Hospital and on the same floor Roman's room was. It was a dark room. The lights were dimmed, so Ambrose had to open the window so the daylight could fill the room. But when he opened that curtain, he closed it right back. Roman's room was directly across from Dean's hotel room. Those greenish-gray eyes met with his own blue-gray ones.

This time there was no spark, no love. Nothing but sadness, anxiety, and some loneliness. Dean knew Roman was hurt. But it was too late. Dean already knows how Roman really feels.


	11. Ten

"No, I wanna stay with daddy! I want to make sure the doctor will treat him right!" Little JoJo yelled as she stomped her foot on the cold tile floor. Her and Galinda were currently arguing that she was gonna go with her mother back to the hotel.

Galinda sighed,"Fine. Roman, make sure you watch her okay?" The young women stated, glaring over at her husband.

"I will, I will. I always do don't I--"

"And when I get back, there better be no sign of Dean being near my daughter." She finished with a snarl. Glinda then picked up her purse and slammed the door on the way out.

Joelle rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the door. Clearly she didn't like her mom at the moment. Roman understood why too. Its been a couple days since Dean had seen him, and its been worrying the Samoan. Ambrose was different. Something had been bothering him the day they seen each other. Reigns sighed. Then again, he never knew what it could be with this guy.

☃☃☃

"Daddy," Joelle began, getting Reigns out of his thoughts,"can we get Uncle Dean and go out for ice-cream?" She pleaded with big brown eyes.

Roman forced a small chuckle. How could he deny that? Oh, because something was bothering Dean and it was probably him. He wanted to share his knowledge of loving Ambrose to his daughter for many years. And this would be the perfect opportunity. But she would probably tell her mom and then all hell would break loose.

But in the end, the Samoan nodded and handed Joelle his phone he had hidden,"You can call Uncle Dean and you two can get the ice-cream together. Daddy can't walk yet remember?" Roman laid back with a small smile, watching his daughter nod and dial up Dean's number.

Soon enough, Joelle hopped up into ben with her dad and began to explain to Dean about her plan of getting the ice-cream. Roman smiled when he heard Dean gladly say yes. But then blushed darkly as he started sharing a story of them when they last got ice-cream. Reigns gripped at the blankets and bit his lip. He remembers how that trip ended.

"He said he'll be right over after a shower." JoJo stated, hanging up and handing the phone back to her father. She the laid her head on Roman's now slightly swollen chest.

The older man sighed and blushed darkly. A shower? Did he tell her to tell him that? He's testing the older man. Its clear now. Dean doesn't trust Roman. Did he ever trust him? The question stuck in Roman's head as he ran his fingers through his little girl's hair. And soon enough, Ambrose appeared in the doorway. His hair was wet, he was in the usual wife beater, ripped up jeans, and black nikes. He was hot. Roman looked down at his daughter, who had fallen asleep. Shit. He doesn't want nor like waking his daughter. Reigns sighed, looking up only to blush when Ambrose was standing right there at eye level with him.

Dean smiled shyly, but it was sly as well. "I can go get some. What flavor you want?" The younger man caressed his bottom lip with his tongue like normal. Roman's gaze was fixated on it.

"I-I don't know about little JoJo," The big Samoan began,"but-but I know what flavor I want."

Ambrose's smile turned into a smirk. "That's awfully dirty to say in front of your daughter. Of all people Rommie?" The Ohioan giggled like a little girl.

What the fuck? Roman's face burned. This wasn't right. When Ambrose laughs, its a fucking squealing pig that had been let loose. Second of all, why would he say that kind of thing in front of his daughter? And lastly, Dean only called him Rommie when. . . Reigns shook his head and held it. Something wasn't right. But it felt so real. When he looked back at Dean, he was so close to his face. There was practically no space between them. His breath hitched. It wasn't even a matter of seconds before Dean and him were making out. It was subtle, quiet, quick. Roman closed his eyes and wrapped both hands around the sides of Dean's face.

Wait, both hands? Roman opened his eyes. He wasn't in the hospital. He was in a dark room only lit by soft candle lights. Roman looked around, finding Dean standing only in a towel in front of him. Reigns looked down. He was only in boxers. Where was how? How'd he get here?

"Something wrong Rommie?" Dean asked, walking over and straddling the larger man. Roman began to sweat as he watched the man before him.

Its a dream. Reigns swung his arm through the being before him. When he opened his eyes, all that was there was mist. Then there was light.

☃☃☃

"Daddy? You okay Daddy?" Joelle asked, looking up at her father through the railing of the hospital bed.

The older man groaned. He had awoken from a cold sweat. Well, he was warm, almost too warm. He went to sit up and uncover himself, but something was laying on top of him. When he looked down, it was him. Dean. He was laying there in bed with him. Roman blushed deeply, and the problem in his pants just got worse.

"Wh-When did he--"

"He got us ice-cream remember? I fell asleep when he got here and you fell asleep before I did." Joelle smiled and dragged a chair over next to the bed, handing her dad a Vanilla Ice-cream. "He got you Vanilla and me Rocky Roads. He said Vanilla was your favorite from when you guys used to hang out." Her wide smile then faltered, making Roman swallow hard. He knew what was going to happen next.

"Daddy," She began, clearing her throat before sitting down on the edge of the bed,"why don't you and Uncle Dean hang out anymore?"

Roman swallowed. He looked down at the currently sleeping man. Roman loved him. And still does. But he knows now Dean doesn't trust him. Yet he's here now. Sleeping on him soundlessly. Joelle seemed to take it greatly, but how would Galinda react when she was the one who told Joelle and Roman not to allow the lunatic into the room?

The father sighed loudly, keeping his gaze fixated on Ambrose as he ran his fingers through his hair. Ambrose only seemed to push his head into the Samoan's hand. This made Roman smile slightly.

"Promise me this first JoJo." Reigns demanded simply.

The little girl nodded.

"You cannot tell Uncle Dean."


	12. Eleven

"So-So you've been having an affair with-with mommy? This-This whole time?!" Joelle knew more than she let on. But she didn't seem all too surprised, which honestly scared her father.

But Reigns nodded hesitantly,"Yes. And I'm sorry. I-I just lost the love for your mom. Dean and I have more in common and we're never far apart." Roman explained, looking down at the still sleeping man on his hip. He must have staid up late.

Joelle nodded, seeming to think. She always thought about the good things in a situation. But the large Samoan thought of there being no good in this. At least not any that he knew of. But again, his little girl always found the light at the end of the tunnel. And maybe she can find it now.

Soon enough, Roman knew she found the good side of it when she smiled and stood on the chair,"That's so cute! I've never seen a gay couple up close! Mommy always said gays are gross and shouldn't exist. I always knew Uncle Dean was gay, and that's why she told him to leave you and me alone." Joelle then climb up in bed on the other side of her dad. "I always knew you guys liked each other. I honestly didn't mind." She beamed up at Roman before continuing,"I'm glad you two like each other. And you two should get back together. Dean looked pretty upset when we went to get him and bring him over here."

Roman frowned at the small bit of news. Upset? Was he really? He sighed. He'll ask when he gets the chance, but for now, Dean needs to go before Galinda gets back. Which sold be at any moment.

"Joelle, can you wake Dean up? He's cramping up my side and your mother will be back-"

"Let her see." JoJo said defiantly, looking up at her father. "So what if she doesn't like it. You two are made for each other and-"

He didn't mean to yell,"JOELLE! I TOLD YOU WHY DEAN CANNOT BE HERE! I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD, JUST GET HIM OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOUR MOTHER COMES BACK!" Roman panted deeply. He honestly didn't mean to yell, but everything has been stressful this past couple weeks. All he wants is some alone time and some rest to think about all of it.

His daughter jumped, shrinking before reaching over and waking up Dean. She explained to him that it was time to go. Ambrose glanced up at Roman, only to see his angered expression. Dean had hear it all(The Yelling Portion That Is. Hahahaha). Slowly he slid out of the bed, not being able to hold it in anymore.

Tears began to prick at his eyes as he stared down at Roman,"I-I'm sorry. I-I. . . I just thought we. . . I thought we had a. . . a-a. . ." He couldn't hold back, and he didn't. Ambrose left the room with silent tears streaming down his face.

Joelle watched in horror, getting up and only walking out of the room to watch her Uncle walk down the hall crying. Roman clutched his blanket as he watched his daughter and Dean. He knew he was a piece of shit, but now? JoJo only came back in to gape at her dad, tears pricking at her eyes as well.

"You need to go get him!" Joelle screamed, pointing down the hall.

"I-I can't," Reigns begun, growling as he clutched his blanket and yelled once more," YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULDN'T IF I WASN'T HURT?!?! ITS TOO LATE NOW!!! HE'S GIVEN UP ON ME-"

"NO HE HASN'T!!!! YOU NEED TO TELL HIM WHY YOU LEFT HIM!!! HE'LL UNDERSTAND!! HE HAD A COUSIN ONCE, AND I MINE AS WELL BE HIS DAUGHTER TOO!!!" Joelle roared just as Galinda walked in. looking steamed.

"What is going on?! Why is Ambrose walking down the hall crying?! Was he here with you two?" She began question, shutting both her child and her husband up.

Galinda growled when she only back head turns or their eyes darted to the ground. She dug her phone out of purse, dialing up someone's number.

Roman swallowed hard, watching his wife closely,"Wh-Who you calling-"

"My lawyer. I'm done with this shit." She snarled, taking JoJo's hand and trying to tug her away.

Joelle of course tried to pull away, calling out for her father. Roman growled as he watched, not going to let this happen right before him. First he pressed the call button before sitting up and actually stumbling out of bed. He hobbled over and Galinda growled, taking a gun out of her purse and holding in right between the Samoan's eyes.

"You are NOT taking my fucking child!!! You wanna be gay?! GO BE GAY WITH YOUR LITTLE EMOTIONAL TRAIN WRECK!!!" But before any harm came to anyone, the nurses and doctors came in. Taking Joelle from Galinda and handing her off to Roman.

Soon enough, even a couple cops arrived and arrested her. Roman was settled back down into his hospital bed, not allowing anyone to touch his daughter. He knows a divorce in store now. But he also knows he has a hundred percent custody of his little girl.

☃☃☃

Its around two in the morning. Its raining again. Everything is quiet. Joelle was sent off to her own room next to Roman's. He couldn't sleep though. Today has been stressful yet relieving. The cops before they left reassured Roman that Galinda was going to be charged and sent to jail for holding someone at gunpoint. Hell, they even said no court. They gave Roman the papers to sign and he gladly signed them. Joelle was his. But there were still problems in his life. Like Dean. Where was he now? Is he still in the hospital? Was he back in his hotel room? Was he. . . gone?

He sighed. He was a complete douchebag today. He yelled at his own daughter. Made Galinda upset and almost got himself killed. Then he yelled loud enough o wake Dean up and make him cry. Roman then gasped and sat up as lightning cracked across the sky. Did Dean hear his and Joelle's conversation? Roman began to panic. He began to cry. This would be his first emotional breakdown since he was a small child. That was his one flaw. He would get attached to everything in sight. Then loose them.

Roman rolled onto his back even when he wasn't supposed to. He felt a sharp pain in his spine, but it numbed and subsided as he cried into his pillow. He couldn't take this anymore. But he had to stay strong before his daughter. That's the only thing he has left. The only love. The only family.

"Roman?"

The large male stopped immediately, fearing the worst. When he looked up, Ambrose stood in the doorway. Roman's eyes widened. It was another sick dream. Reigns hid his face in the pillow and screwed his eyes shut. He tried and tried to get the thought out of his head. But the soft voice still called to him.

"Roman. . . .? Roman. . .? Roman. .? Roman!"

It was so close, but still Roman gripped the pillow harshly as he whimpered,"Please, no more. . . please go away." He begged, cringing.

Finally, a soft hand was pressed against his shoulder. Oh it was comforting. It was subtle and warm. It was Dean. Roman sniffled, relaxing a little at the touch as he finally looked up into the gentle blue-grey eyes. Ambrose smiled warmly. He reached over to pull a chair up. It didn't happen though.

The thirty year old rolled over and grabbed Dean by the bicep. He pulled the smaller man down into his lap, no matter how much it hurt. Roman held Dean close, tears still streaming down his face. Ambrose couldn't help but to smile and hold Roman back, though the position they were in was a little awkward. Ambrose was straddling the older man. Roman held his waist close as he placed his forehead on the lunatic's chest. Dean laid his own head on Roman's, kissing the top of the Samoan's head. Soon enough they staid that way. The Ohioan ran his fingers through the older man's hair. He clearly hasn't washed up in a while.

"Why'd you come back?" Roman asked, wrapping his arms up and around Dean's upper back, clutching his shirt.

Dean only chuckled quietly,"Because I believe in us." Ambrose said simply.

Roman chuckled,"I see what you did there."

"Good." The smaller man smiled, letting some tears stream down his dimpled cheeks.

"I love you."

"I know big guy. I know."


	13. Twelve

His heart beat was calm. Relaxed. Ambrose smiled to himself as he lay there with the love of his life. This was the first time in months they laid like this. Him on Roman's side, Roman's arm wrapped around his small waist as he snored like the gentle bear he was. Dean has been up for what seemed hours now, just watching his used-to-be-lover. The man felt bad about what happened the day before. He knew he shouldn't have showed up, but how could he not? He though Reigns and him didn't have a chance. But after the whole thing went down, Joelle had found the Ohioan and explained to him that Roman still did have feelings for him. She didn't tell him why or how, but Dean just had to believe her. Joelle mine as well be his own little girl, he knew her since he and Roman had met back in FCW. Dean smiled more and chuckled at the small memories. Roman and him have came so far from then. But it all ended that one day.

"Roman, hey, stop and tell me what's wrong." Ambrose ran down the hall after his lover who had just left him during their match withe Seth and Kane.

Roman still didn't turn around, but he did slow down to a complete stop. When he turned, visible tears pricked at his eyes. Dean has never seen this man cry.

The older man stared at him, seeming to grow angry for some reason. His expression hardened as he then took Dean by the wrists, harshly, and dragged him to their locker room.

As soon as they stepped foot into the dark room, Reigns exploded,"You need to leave me the fuck alone!" He roared, staring down at Dean with pure eyes of hatred. Or at least tried.

Dean frowned, but laughed nervously,"What do you mean? Rommie, what's wrong--"

"Don't call me that!! Just stop okay?!" Roman then wiped his face off and continued,"I don't want nothing to do with you anymore--"

Dean's face fell,"Is this because of your wife again? You told me you told her and she was fine with--"

Of course. Reigns didn't, at the time, want their relationship to stop. He loved his little lunatic. But it was just too risky now.

"Maybe I just love her more than you now!!" Reigns cried out, silencing the smaller man.

Visible hurt glazed Ambrose's eyes. Something has been there hanging in their relationship, he knew. But he never would have thought Roman was pretending to like him.

"You-You mean. . ." Tears swelled in the Ohioan's eyes as he continued,"You mean you never. . . really liked me-me?" Hurt and betrayal started radiating off the smaller male. And he thought Seth betraying them hurt.

The two males then stood in pure silence. Pure awkward silence. Eventually Ambrose started crying and left the building. He was supposed to do a promo and stuff and have another match, but he didn't care right now. Once he got to his shared hotel room, he collected his things, gave his key card back, and completely left the hotel. He staid with Chris Jericho that night and ate tubs and tubs of ice-cream like a teenage girl after getting dumped. He even skipped a couple shows and almost got fired. And after a while, he tried to even date again. But they never lasted. They weren't Roman.

But then they were forced on this road trip. So much has happened since then. Now they were close again and was somewhat of a family. They mine as well be. Dean knows that Joelle will want him to stick around. But will Roman want him to stick around?

Ambrose still had his doubts, but he was sure it could last for a couple more months or years. Maybe even for the rest of their lives. But he still wanted to know why Roman had left him. Dean realizes now it wasn't for his wife. Maybe it was at the time, but now? Was it for his daughter? Is there. . . someone else in the equation?

Dean shivered, some tears swelling in his eyes. But he wiped them away and gripped onto Roman's hospital gown. The larger male seemed to move closer, his grip around Ambrose's waist tightening. He smiled. Roman does love him. Something was just bothering him and he left on instinct. Dean sighed as he laid his head back down on Roman's chest. His heart beat was quiet. It was calm. Soon enough, Ambrose had fallen asleep to the gentle beat.

☃☃☃

Reigns yawned loudly, stretching out beneath his boy. His side had started cramping up a little from Dean laying on his side. But he couldn't wake or move the smaller male. He looked peaceful as he slept. Joelle had came in, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She had worried about what would happen to him and Dean. Once he told her that he had full custody of her, she smiled. Then she went on a rant on how Dean should be her second dad now that they were clearly back together. Roman could on chuckle and hold his small boyfriend close.

Eventually Dean woke up and they were out. They had gotten a newer and nicer rental car. Roman's mom had came to pick up Joelle after hearing what happened. They made it clear they would meet up in Cali at the Stadium. Joelle kissed both her Dad and her Uncle goodbye. And soon enough, Ambrose and Reigns were back on the road again.

☃☃☃

They were now on their way to Utah. They only had so many days left before they were due at the fancy hotels. Dean was at the wheel and wanted to stop by home when they hit Nevada to get a couple things. Roman nodded and chuckled, firm grip on Dean's lower thigh. Though he did make a couple moves to move his hand up. Dean wanted this relationship, but they've only just gotten back together. They need to take it slow. It was nice though, sharing kisses and stuff.

"So, we're official again?" Roman asked, looking over at his lover. He wanted to get a clear answer from him.

Dean hesitated, glancing over at Reigns before shrugging,"I guess. . . but I don't really want to get started and then you, you know. . . leave?" He swallowed hard.

The Samoan sighed, knowing it would go back to that day. He didn't want to leave Dean, he really didn't. But he was forced to. If he didn't, his whole family would have been taken away. Galinda had her ways and it scared Roman.

"Dean, I'm sorry okay? What more do you want--"

"The truth." The smaller male replied dryly.

Roman only stared. Its the only thing he really could do at the moment. He now realized they would stay still 'til Dean knew why. Why he left. Why he had avoided him for so long.

Reigns swallowed hard,"Alright, I'll tell you. . ."

Ambrose seemed to turn slightly, clearly listening.

"When we get to our hotel tonight." He finished, making the younger male growl loudly but speed up the car.


	14. Thirteen

"Dean, I'm sorry okay? What more do you want--"

"The truth." The smaller male replied dryly.

Roman only stared. Its the only thing he really could do at the moment. He now realized they would stay still 'til Dean knew why. Why he left. Why he had avoided him for so long.

Reigns swallowed hard,"Alright, I'll tell you. . ."

Ambrose seemed to turn slightly, clearly listening.

"When we get to our hotel tonight." He finished, making the younger male growl loudly but speed up the car.

They were now at the hotel. Of course it was still storming too. But they could no longer contain themselves. As soon as they entered the dark room and saw each other's outlines from the sudden lightning flash, they started at each other.

Roman kissed the smaller male harshly as he gripped at his hands. The sound of ruffling sheets and skin slapping against skin filling the room. But the rain and thunder quieted them. Reminding them they could do what ever and not be heard.

Ambrose moaned as he stared up as his lover from over his shoulder. Reigns smiled warmly and kissed his lips lightly before grunting loudly.

The Ohioan had tensed around him as they had both reached their climaxes. They were never far behind from each other. They now lay there motionlessly. Just staring into each other's eyes.

Next thing they know they're both crying in each other's arms. It had been so long since they've felt each other's touches. Though Dean was crying hardest to the point he had ran into the bathroom and started throwing up.

"Shh baby, its okay. . ." Reigns whispered, kneeling down behind the younger man and holding him close.

Ambrose spit the last out before leting out a couple sobs,"Tell me. . . its the only thing you need to do now." He pleaded.

Reigns sighed and gnawed at his bottom lip. He needed to tell him and he promised he would. But could he really? For all he knows, Galinda could be back any moment. She did have her calls. And he knows she'll use them wisely.

He swallowed hard, more tears pricking his eyes. The Samoan then shook his head, letting some tears falls down his cheek and onto the Lunatic's bare back.

The smaller man shivered at the warm droplet. Dean wanted to cry all over again. He knew Roman wouldn't trust him with it, so he won't trust him. The man he just made love with. The man who held him when he cried. The man he had loved all his life.

Dean then turned in Roman's lap, huddling closer as he began to sob again,"Why can-can't you tell me-me??" He asked as he looked up into dark green eyes. The eyes he would stare into every morning.

Roman sighed, still gnawing at his lip. The man shook his head again.

He sobbed harder. Ambrose then stood and slowly stalked to the bedroom. He crawled into bed and curled up into a ball of tears. Why did Roman not tell him? After he promised?

Promises. That's a lot of things they had made when they were together. Now they're all just dust. Mist laying over the mind with no purpose. Finally Roman had come join him, holding the younger man close. This was all they had. No words were spoken. No acts of affeftion were ghiven besides the hold of the giant beast.

"I don't care if you hate me. . ." Reigns began.

He was crying.

"I just want you to know. . ."

Another pause.

"That I love you." They said lastly.

In Unison.


	15. Fourteen

There was a loud sigh. Then the scuffling of clothes or bags? The zipping of a suitcase and a small peck of the forehead.

Dean had tears in his eyes. It was around two, maybe three, in the morning. And he was leaving. He couldn't take the lies anymore. He couldn't wait for the truth any longer. If Roman wasn't going to come clean, then he wasn't going to stay.

The younger male grabbed his bags after raking his fingers through his own hair. He had just showered and got all of his stuff ready. And now he had given his lover one last and final peck of the head. But his emotions would not hold. Dean had tears in his eyes now. His face was red and his eyes were puffy from last night and earlier from crying. And now he was crying again. He didn't want to leave. But he had no choice but to. Roman had made promises and had never fulfilled one.

And Dean was done with it. So with that final thought.

He left.

☃☃☃

Roman could only stare in our anger at his now broken phone. He had gotten a text from Dean saying that he was done and they were over. If only he had manned up and told him the fucking truth!

No. If Dean wanted this relationship as bad as him, he would have understood why he couldn't have told him. Reigns growled to himself as he stood up from his leaning position against the wall. He was going to talk to him when he got to Cali. Better yet, he was going to find the Ohioan in the next town and probably put him back in the hospital--

There was a knock at the door.

"Hold up, I'll be there in a--"

Dean opened the door, staring up over at Roman. They held that for a while. The Samoan visibly relaxed, making Dean chuckle.

"I'm not here for you you lug. I'm here to get my other bag I forgot." He then jingled the keys in his hands,"Plus I need to return the keys--"

Roman couldn't hold back. He'd hauled off and punched the younger male. Full beast mode engaged as he stared at his lover. Ambrose could only hold his cheek where Roman punched him and glare, but soon he bared his teeth and growled loudly. It wouldn't be the first time they quarreled. But this had no reason behind it.

"What was that for?!" Ambrose roared, pushing Roman back and away from him.

Reigns snarled,"Because you wouldn't have left like that if you only took the time to understand!!" He then grabbed the small Ohioan by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall.

There was sure to be damage they would have to pay for afterwards. But for now, Roman just wanted to hurt his, once again, former lover. The Samoan seemed more than angry. Then again, he was never angry, he was always furious. Dean found this out the night Seth betrayed them. That's also the night he found that his brother had feeling for him.

But soon enough, Dean was back up and on top of the huge lug. He'd jump him and was now sitting on his chest as he slugged the much larger male. He had heard something crack, that obviously being Roman's nose or jaw. Either that or a tooth was knocked out. But who cares? If Roman wanted a fight, he was gonna get one without a doubt. But this is not how he wanted it to end. In a random bare-knuckle-brawl?

Eventually Roman finally pushed Dean off,"Why are you really back?"

"To get my stuff. I made hast so I wouldn't have to deal with you!!!" One slug to the throat and Roman was down on his knees, one hand wrapped around his neck.

This made all actions stop. Roman could only stare at the WWE Superstar. Not deal with him? Reigns could only chuckle hoarsely.

"You-You don't mean tha---"

"Yes I do!" Dean gave one final shout, the water works acting up again as he continued,"You have no idea how much I was hoping to finally get the answer out of you," He had to stop for a deep shake breath," only for you to deceive me again!"

Reigns stopped. Now that he thought about it, it was true. He's made so many promises and hadn't kept a single one. Of course he knew this, but to hear it come from Dean's mouth was something else. It was all the pent up bile and venom that had built up over the years.

So much and he didn't even know.


	16. Fifteen

The Ohioan huffed as he lifted the massive amount of weight above his head. He was currently working out at a local Hotel Gym. Alone. No one to spot him or anything. Of course, no other Diva or Superstar was there and it was around two or three in the morning.

Dean was having a hard time getting over what the Samoan did. And he knew he'd never forgive him. But then again, Dean did and will always have that small soft spot for the huge lug. It pained him to leave, but Roman had not only beat him down, but had lied so many times to him. Dean huffed as he lifted the bar back onto the rack and sat up, looking out the large window and at the grand mountains before him. He was finally in Nevada. And he was planning on having some fun tonight before the big event. And facing Roman again.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ambrose sir, your ride is here." One of the front desk people had slowly walked into the room, announcing this.

Ambrose looked back at the man and nodded a silent thank you before retuning his stare back to the mirror in front of him. Dean looked like his young self again. Unruly sandy hair. Tired grey eyes. His lips were chapped beyond belief and his skin was rough. But he looked somewhat stronger. Like he's been through Hell and back. But sadly; he has.

☃☃☃

"Las Vegas, are you ready to P.A.R.T.Y?!?!"

Everyone roared as the loud bass had hit, rattling the whole club. It was around eleven at night and Dean was home. He was in his habitat. Ambrose was already on his fourth drink of hardcore Whiskey and was getting down with a group of twenty year old women. Or so they said. But it didn't matter. All that mattered is that he get crunked and have a good time. Who cares if he got waisted and fucked some random chicks?

Then something hit him hard in the chest. A sudden pain. Flashbacks of all the memories he and Roman had came to him all at once.

But this time he pushed away. He gripped at his bottle and forced a large excited smile. Tonight he would forget him. Tonight was the night he would become himself again. He knew, from the start, that Roman would be his biggest mistake ever. Loving someone was his biggest mistake ever.

☃☃☃

"What's your strongest alcohol?" Roman asked the pretty Brunette bar tender. He was already six or seven beers deep and he was starting to get a little tipsy.

The Brunette giggled and nodded. She than came back with a couple shot glasses of Jagger Bomb. God everything was a blur after that. Roman was now on the dance floor, which was rare, and was grinding against a couple of female fans who didn't mind the attention. Not only that, but he was enjoying himself. He got flashed and mooned back and forth. Not only that, but he got down right and dirty with a couple of these girls.

Reigns was having a blast, forgetting everything and everyone. Though, his heart had start to hurt with the first shot he took. Like he knew he wasn't, but this is the only way he knows how to get rid of his pain. But the pain hasn't left, even when banging a couple of those chicks. For some reason, it made him feel worse.

Then he couldn't take it. The pain in his chest had moved down to his stomach. Of course he ran to bathroom and hurled. But of course he also returned to finish what he had started. Banging chicks and forgetting all in the world. The only thing that wouldn't leave, and kept flashing in his mind, was the moment his life had fallen apart. When he had wailed on his love. On his brother. Dean.

The pain had come back, and this time with more emotional feelings. He couldn't take it. He stopped everything he was doing and took a shot to go. He knew he couldn't drive, which was good because he didn't take the rental car here. Instead, he began to stumble back to his hotel. Which was a lowly rated one. But it was still nice to him. It had a gym that was always empty. He's only seen one person in it and that was around three this morning. That's when the giggles came in. Everything was funny to the Samoan now.

He even laughed when he stumbled forward blindly and bumped into someone. Of course he apologized with a loud laugh, leaning down to try and help the person up. But that person must have been just as drunk as him because he was laughing away too and had a bottle of Whiskey in his hand. Eventually, though, they both made it up, only to go silent and stare at each other.

"Dean. . ." Roman breathed, staring at the younger man before him.

Dean swallowed hard,"Roman. . ." He managed to choke.

They stood in silence for what seemed hours. Only the neon lights of the clubs around them lighting their pained faces. They were both drunk as all hell, but now they were getting drunk off each other again.

Roman reached out towards Dean, stroking his cheek and getting a shudder in response. Ambrose was obviously pained like him. And it was all his fault. He had gotten Dean into this mess, and it only left him broken. Like he was his whole life. Roman was supposed to piece him back together, now only to brake him. It was all his fault--

Chapped lips slammed into his glassed ones. The Ohioan gripped at his biceps harshly as he held him in place. Roman could only stare in pure shock. But tears finally filled his eyes as he kissed back and wrapped both hands around both sides of the younger male's head. Something told him this wouldn't be the last. Their spark was still there. But it was stronger. Bolder.

Dean finally pulled away though, giving out a nervous and weak chuckle,"You know, you really are a piece of work." He breathed shakily.

Reigns could only smile weakly and nervously, tears falling down his cheeks. "I learn from the best." Was the only words he could say, and the last.


	17. Sixteen

The room was silent at this hour. All except the running of water in the small hotel bathroom. Roman was gathering his and Dean's clothes from the night before so he could go downstairs and clean them while Dean was in the shower. They had come to an agreement that they would talk after Wrestlemania. Well. More of a lecture rather than an agreement. But Reigns planned on keeping this one this time. Because if he didn't, he would never see Dean again. From what the Ohioan had said. Which he actually doubts since they always seem to come back together and come to terms.

"Hey Dean," The Samoan called as he picked up the smaller male's boxers,"I'm gonna head downstairs to the laundry room so I can wash our--" Roman had looked up from picking up clothes only to see that Dean had stepped out of the shower butt-ass naked.

Dean chuckled before nodding and walking over, pecking Roman on the lips. "Alright Rommie, don't be long okay? I'll come after your ass." Ambrose smirked as he gave Roman's plump ass a smack. This made him smirk and peck Dean's lips back.

"I won't. Especially if you stay like that."

"Doubt that. We have an agreement."

The Samoan grumbled,"I know."

This made the Lunatic Fringe's smirk grow. "But maybe if you get back here quicker than an hour I'll make an acceptance."

Boy did this make the large man move. Roman quickly sped out the room. Dean has never seen him move so fast in his life, making him chuckle. Of course, though, Ambrose had gotten dressed and began to play around with Roman's laptop only to come across the old videos they sent each other. Very sexy videos.

☃☃☃

Roman sighed. He checked his watch every so often, wanting to get done before an hour. He knew Dean probably didn't mean it, but he didn't want to miss any chances at the love of his life. Reigns lightly smiled. Its a good thing Galinda won't be there to argue with at the court house for both their divorce and the rights to his daughter. Then again, he already got the rights of his daughter. All he needs is the divorce for this relationship between him and Dean so it isn't called an affair. For all he cares, Galinda was probably having an affair with him. She did come home sometimes smelling like other cologne. Oh well, it didn't matter now--

Gun Shot.

Everything had gone slow-mo. He felt his left shoulder blade snap and break. His eyes grew huge and he slowly looked down. Roman felt blood oozing down his shoulder and back. Turning he saw that his worst nightmare had come true.

Seth had Dean at gun point. Glalinda had Joelle in her arms. And his ex-wife was the one who had shot him in the shoulder. But before being able to react properly, something had hit him upside the back of them head. Making him fully black out.

☃☃☃

"Wake up you big bitch." A deep voice had growled as something hit Roman harshly in the face.

The Samoan groaned before being slapped again and to his pure alertness. His eyes had shot open, only to find himself and Dean life by one little light on the ceiling. In front of them stood Seth and his ex-wife. He growled as he stared, but whimpered when the pain of his shoulder injury had caught up.

"Not as tough as you thought, huh?" Glalinda cackled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Seth's bicep.

Dean snared,"You're the weak one you cow--"

Seth pointed his gun as he hissed,"Shut up Ambrose, you don't say that to a lovely lady." He then smirked and glanced down at the women beside him before pecking her lips.

"You fucking disgust me." Roman finally spat as he got over his pain. Both in his heart and his shoulder. Both his former brother and his now ex-wife. And now the loss of his strength and his pride of all things.

But Galinda could only snicker and wink at the older man. This made the retarded little slut puppy's, Seth's, smirk widen. He put the gun in its holster before wrapping an arm around Galinda's waist and leading her back upstairs, where Roman heard a crying and screaming little girl. Joelle.

The man snapped. He began to yell and scream up at the basement's ceiling, swearing something mighty. But he could only do that for so long before his voice when hoarse and frail. Tears then stained his face. The Samoan was crying now. Silently though.

But Dean could hear him. And now he realized why the larger man was keeping the secret. His wife was one crazy and possessive bitch. She had threatened him. This is what this was. And apparently they have crossed the line. Ambrose began to silently cry himself. He was so blind that he didn't see the warnings. He didn't listen to the specific words that Roman or Joelle spoke. And to think he drove with the women to check on him in his dying stage. But Roman had lived and now both Seth and Galinda was there to watch their demise. And it was all his fault.

Roman finally croaked out though, through the darkness of the room,"D-Dean, I'm so-so sorry. I didn't want-want you to get in--"

"In the middle of this?" Ambrose had scoffed,"I know. This is all my fault."

"What?"

Dean growled before snickering weakly,"Yeah, you heard me big man. This is all my fault. I was to blind to see. I was too deaf to hear. I was too busy thinking about what I wanted, and that was you. All you wanted to do was protect me and your daughter. That's why you were telling me off in the beginning--"

"Dean!!" Roman yelled, making the Ohioan stop and whimper. "Stop blaming yourself. And stop taking the credit huh? I wanted you just as much alright? I'll admit that I rather be married to you than Galinda. Sometimes I dream of having you and Joelle as my only family. You two are the only ones I really need." He coughed, clearing his throat. "But its my fault in loving you in the first place. But I didn't want to fight my feelings anymore." His voice slowly grew into a whisper with each word.

Eventually, there was soft yet rugged breathing on Dean's face. He didn't flinch, for he knew who it was. And it was the love of his life. Their lips connected in a soft yet loving kiss. Roman caressed the younger man's face as he did so. Ambrose could only smile before crying more.

Then something finally lit into his mind;"Wait, how did you get out?"


	18. Seventeen

They lay together against the stairs. Seth and Galinda had already seen them untied. But they couldn't make a move. It was too risky, for they had guns and threatened all three lives they had captive. Roman and Dean now lay silently, exhausted from looking for some sort of escape. But they had yet to have any luck. Dean was hoping to find any kind of weapon, but this time, Seth was smart. He had cleared everything out besides some blankets and pillows. It was surprising. Even some food and water was left down there for the two lovers.

Alas, Roman sighed. His daughter was in need of help. He was able to hear her yell, scream, and cry. In all, he did the same. Only he had comfort. Ambrose was always there for him. They have now been here for twenty-four hours. A whole day and night. Someone would finally notice their disappearance. But by then, it might be too late. So all in all, it was all hopeless.

Ambrose seemed to grunt,"I know what you're thinkin' big man. . ." He inhaled sharply, sitting up to lay his head upon the Samoan's shoulder. "And we'll get out of here alright? All three of us." Finally the silence took over again. For the known Samoan Prince had no words.

Dean always seemed to make things better. He was always optimistic. Even when he was ten beers deep in pure ecstasy. Ro couldn't help but to smile at the younger man, even when angry or sad. Or even fearful.

But the happiness soon faded when they heard the basement door swing open with a loud thud. The sound of Roman's daughter echoing around as they got louder and louder. They were finally bringing her down. Putting them together. And all for what?!

Reigns froze. Lump in his throat forming when he turned towards the man and woman who he used to love so much. Joelle had tears streaming down her face. Her cheeks red from being slapped or punched. Even her perfect little lips had been busted. Bruises and scraped lay along her arms and legs.

Anger had begun to swell. Both males had taken one look at the small child and had began to seethe with pure hatred and revenge. Roman and Dean had begun to truly show their houndish sides. Foaming at the mouth as the room finally was being suffocated with tangible vexation.

"Calm down boys," Galinda began,"we're just here to return your little pup, that's all." The dark skinned woman then cackled as she pushed Joelle over and down towards the two larger men. Making Dean growl murderously as Roman reached out and took his child in a comforting and protective hold.

Joelle clung to her father, slowly calming down as she tried to hide herself in the massive man's arms. This made both Seth and Galinda laugh obnoxiously. Dean then hissed, standing to get ready to defend, but as soon as he stood he fell. Yelling in agony.

He had been shot in the knee. His knee had possibly been blown out. Roman yet to know though. He had frozen when Seth had drawn the gun. The only thing the male could do was reach out and slowly take Dean by the back of his shirt and drag him over. But the slightest movement made the younger man whimper in pure pain. The Samoan Prince held both Princess and his other Prince close to him. Fear began to overwhelm him. Seth and Galinda only stared with deep smirks. But then they left without words, without care.

"D-Dean-"

"Uncle Dean?!" Joelle interrupted her father, clinging to the Ohioan as if her life depended on it. And it somewhat did.

Dean shook his head, inhaling sharply before forcing a smirk. "I'm fine sweetheart. Don't worry about me."

"Dean, you got shot! Of course we're gonna worry!" Reigns boomed, facial features sagging from stress, and sadness. But his lips were tugged into a straight line of stern anger.

The Ohioan sighed, grumbling when he outstretched his "hurt" leg and lifted the pant leg that hide it. It was fine. There was no wound. No blood. Roman's eyes had widened, but he closed his eyes and gave a huge sigh of relief.

"I still got tricks up my sleeves daddio." Ambrose smirked, rolling his pant leg back down and standing. "When you think they'll come back down 'ere?" He asked, rubbing the forming stubble on his chin.

Reigns shrugged, opening his mouth before his daughter answered somewhat proudly.

"They said something about coming down here about every hour now since you guys are somehow untied." She then swallowed hard, looking around the room before looking up at her father. "Do they have any water down here?"

Reigns nodded, handing her a bottle of water that was already opened by them. Silence ran through the room once again. But there was slight commotion since Dean was setting up stuff for his plan. And it was set to motion soon enough.

Galinda and Seth came down the stairs quite loudly. They were arguing their pretty little heads off to an extent to where their faces turned blue. But Dean, Roman, and Joelle staid quiet, only watching them from their seats.

Seth stepped off the last step with a hiss. Doing something no one expected.

He slowly drew out his gun, cocked it, then turned towards Galinda and held it up to her forehead. "I swear to fucking God, if you don't shut up RIGHT NOW, I will blow your fucking brains out!!!"

Then, he didn't even give her the chance to process what was happening. He pulled the trigger. Literally blowing her brains out. Reigns and Dean shielded Joelle from the sight, eyes widening in horror at the sight. He really did it. Her just fucking murdered Galinda.

Now was the time.

Dean shot up. He sprinted over and tackled Seth from behind, tackling him down to the ground only to stop when he heard another gun shot. Ambrose stood, feeling around himself first before looking down at Seth. The man swallowed hard in fear and anticipation. Slowly, he took Seth by the shoulder and rolled him over. There was blood spilling from a gun shot wound to the heart. But his, still handsomely beautiful, brown eyes danced with life.

And soon, Seth slowly reached up, smirk slowly covering his lips. "I-I'm sorry. . . I-I planned to-to help, but. . . but. . ." Rollins gave out a small cough, then sniffled, and slowly laid his head off to the side. It was too late for him.

Dean though, had tears forming in his eyes. All these years, he did love Seth. But as a brother. Sure they had their moments, but there was more brotherly love than there was anything else.

Roman came over, Joelle in his arms. Slowly he beat down and placed a gentle hand on his lover's shoulder. Ambrose took this as a sign to hurry up, so he did. He stood, turned to look at Roman, then slowly began to break down. He took a step towards Roman, tripping instantly into his arms. But he didn't cry. He stood in silence as Joelle and Roman hugged onto him. The day had left them so quickly. And they still had a live event to go to. But they couldn't now. Not with what they just went through.

Three nights remain. Three nights remain until the live event.


	19. Eighteen

They have two more nights. Together. Dean and Roman lay in one bed, Joelle in the other. She had wanted to sleep alone tonight, knowing that the adults would want to maybe talk. But Dean and Roman had been laying in pure silence. They were still taking in what had happened only a couple hours ago.

Roman had called the police while Dean hot wired Seth's car. They got Joelle and left quickly after. Now they were wondering if they should call Vince or not about the whole Seth situation. Dean doesn't wish to be in the ladder match anymore. Roman wants to keep his opportunity in the Main Event though. So Dean had agreed that he would watch Joelle backstage. And Roman was more than happy to have his lover watch his baby girl.

Because quiet frankly; they were his only family now.

☃☃☃

Later on in the day, Dean had gotten up with Joelle. He couldn't sleep so he volunteered to make the six year old a small bowl of cereal. Ambrose also began to make breakfast for when Roman got up. But his cooking ended horribly. So many things were going through his mind that he couldn't do anything right. The bacon was burnt, and the eggs were runny and gross. Even the buttered toast manage to burn in the toaster.

The Ohioan sighed loudly. He ran his fingers through his messy, unruly hair. That's another thing the man would have to do later: take a shower. But he paid no mind to that right now. Instead, he worried about not fucking up the two bowls of Lucky Charms he was currently making for Roman and him. Luckily he didn't fuck it up. So he placed the cereal on the table before sitting down next to Joelle, who was still silently eating her Cocoa Pebbles.

That's how there were for hours. Even when Reigns woke up. They all sat quietly at the table in the Hotel's kitchen.

☃☃☃

"We all ready?" Roman spoke quietly.

Dean and Joelle nodded. They were still quiet. Refusing to talk to anyone. Roman sighed, picking up Joelle and her small bags. They had shopped earlier since Joelle didn't really have anything. Neither did Dean and Roman. Then after that, they packed up and left. Dean took Roman's daughter when the Samoan had asked to take her, putting Joelle in the back and buckling her up. He then returned to the front to sit next to Roman, who took his hand once the car was started and they were on their way.

The whole way there was terrifying. Deafeningly quiet. No one spoke, and the only affection displayed was Reigns holding his lover's hand. And while doing this, he noticed how Dean was shaky. He was scared. All those years of being a tough guy only to break in a real situation. Though, to be honest, Reigns was proud of his boy. Ambrose had kept his cool during the whole thing until what happened to Seth. Which had Roman in tears too, but Reigns being himself, he staid strong.

But no more tough guy. Roman was gonna have to comfort his princess and prince. Guide them and take care of them. He understood what this had done to them. He just wasn't as open with what he was feeling.

That's when Reigns decided that Dean and Joelle would stay in his locker room. He didn't want anything else happening to his family.

Ambrose finally looked over at Roman, getting the Samoan's attention fairly quickly. Dean though, surprised him with a small, bashful smile. Roman could sadly tell though that Dean was still scared, confused, and unsure. This made him frown at first, but he soon forced a nervous smile. That's when he saw Dean's face light up a little.

Maybe that's all he needed. Some reassurance from no one but the love of his life. This made Roman's life a little easier and a small but genuine smile cross his lips.

This also made their sleep that night a little more restless. Dean and Roman lay with their heads connected. Their fingers intertwined as they both held Joelle close and protectively. The night was finally peaceful. Nothing but the sound of crickets speaking to Nevada's night.


	20. Nineteen

Erie lightning cracked across the sky with a loud snap. The rain came down like hail in winter time. But all was quiet in the hotel room.

Reigns lay wake, watching the outside world turn to chaos as the storm grew worse. Be smiled though. Where it was cold out there, he was in a thickness of pure warmth. And it wasn't just the thick, cotton blankets he currently lay on.

Dean joined him by his side. He has been awake as well, watching the Samoan God. They have been like this for a couple hours now. It didn't matter though, for they had nothing better to do anyways. It was early morning, around six in the morning. Joelle was sent back home with Roman's mom, who was moving with the family, so no matter what, no one would know where his little girl was. So she was going to watch the event from home. Dean had decided to stay with him and do his match in since he had nothing better to do. Which Roman didn't mind. But he was hoping that Ambrose would stay out of his event. Stay safe. Now he was going into battle again, one with ladders and other men dying to get their hands on the Intercontinental Championship. Dean though, deserved it though.

Slowly now, the darkness began to lift. But it was still coming down hard with rain. That's California for you. But this has been the first rain in months for the state, so Roman and Dean weren't gonna stop it. It would do them good though if the rain would let off a little. Just enough to go out or something.

A light chuckle filled the room. Reigns looked down at his lover, small smile forming on his plump, pink lips. "What are you laughing 'bout boy?"

"Nothing. Just you." Was the only reply he got from the younger man.

He couldn't help but to chuckle back,"What about me, got some'in on my face?"

Ambrose's cheeks turned a light shade of rosy pink. But a broad smirk began to take over his lips as he finally began to sit up. He flung a leg, still covered by their blankets, over onto Roman's. Intertwining their legs and somewhat straddling his sides. The smaller man then leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"You got me on your face."

The Samoan inhaled sharply, trembling when he felt Dean twitch against his upper thigh. He then felt his own boxers began to fill themselves at the filthy thoughts going through his head. Dean had began to kiss at his jaw line, trailing down to the veins on his neck. And almost every peck he was greeted with a small, quiet moan.

But before the Ohioan went further, he stared up at his foreign lover. Searching his eyes as they stared right back. Light, warm greenish grays meeting freezing, lustful blues. Reigns's breath hitched slightly, just being stared at clearly getting him off.

"May I be top?" The Lunatic Fringe finally spoke up after a couple minutes of silence.

This made the older man flinch. Never once has this been an issue. Never once has he been topped by his younger lover. Roman swallowed hard, now avoiding those deep blue eyes. Feeling regret when Dean sighed and began to scoot away.

He then looked back down at him, frowning as he shrugged lightly. "De-Dean. . . I'm sorry, its just-"

"You're scared?" Dean interrupted bluntly.

Reigns nodded hesitantly.

Dean smiled warmly. "I was our first time."

Roman looked down at him,"Really?"

He nodded.

"Its okay Roman. I get not wanting to let got of that last little bit of masculinity." The younger man chuckled again, but this time stared down at the blanket, fiddling with the loose string hanging off the edge of it.

Roman's heart sank. He wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, pulling him close enough to wrap the other around his shoulders. They were embracing now. Dean was buried in the man. Taking every second to hold him back and take in his Figi scent. Roman then rolled over, now on top of him before rolling over again. Both men were now placed on the other side of the bed, Ambrose on top. His face also lighting up instantly.

"You-You don't have to--"

Reigns tugged him down. Their lips crashing with a loud smacking sound. And when he pulled away, Ambrose's whole face was a bright red. His smile though, was bright, warm, comforting. His dimples were the best part, making Roman smile bright as well.

"Awe," Reigns purred," you're getting bashful."

Ambrose puffed his cheeks out immediately,"Sh-Shut up!"

A broad smile came across Roman's chisled features. Dean being shy was the most adorable thing Reigns has set his eyes on, besides his daughter, but you get it. This though, was rare. So of course Roman was gonna take advantage of his little Cincinatti boy.

"C'mere baby." Roman spoke softly.

Dean watched him. Searching him before leaning down with a small smile and pecking at Roman's lips. This, Reigns returned by ppacing his hands firmly, but gently, on the Ohioan's hips. His thumbs rubbed the small peice of skin over the bone, deepening the kiss when Dean smirked.

"You promise to go easy?" The Samoan asked, voice muffled by Dean's lip and intruding tongue.

"Of course." He mumbled back, sitting up to look down at his man.

Sighing, Roman sat up and moved Dean from his lap. Ambrose didn't complain though. Actually, his smirk only got bigger, knawing his lip in anticipation. He knew what Roman was getting from their shared bag.

Dean had gotten a thing of lube on the way out of Nevada the other day. And of course Roman had gone snooping to the very bottom of the bag. Then it hadn't gone unotticed by the lunatic that it had slowly began to disappear. He knew that Roman couldn't resist the stuff. For they both were frustrated. But so much had happened that they couldn't ever get to it.

To get Ambrose out of his thought, Reigns came back over and crawling back on the bed. It dipped in and forced Dean closer to his lover. They bumped noses before pecking each others lips sweetly.

"Now bend over." Dean said bluntly, taking the lube from Reigns.

Roman chuckled,"Don't ware me out. We still gotta go to the Meet 'n' Greets later."


	21. Twenty

_"Ah, fuck, Dean. . ." Roman whined softly._

_He was bent over the edge of the bed, being pounded into relentlessly. The tip of Ambrose's cock barely tapping the bundle of nerves inside his tight tunnel. Reigns shuddered lightly and purred loudly in pure satisfaction. It was honestly bliss right now. And it only got better when Dean got real dirty with it._

_The younger male gripped at his Samoan God's hips enough to break skin. Pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. Soon he leaned over and started nipping at the lobe of Roman's ear._

_"God Ro, you're so tight." Dean mumbled breathlessly. But his raspy voice only made Roman ache more._

_But Dean continued,"You make my cock feel so good. I bet you like it, huh?"_

_Roman didn't answer, only groaned when Dean finally hit that spot inside of him. It made his back arch in such a way that he represented a full fledge submissive. But his back was then tested beyond its limits when Ambrose had took a handful of his raven colored hair and pulled harshly._

_"Answer me; you like this don't cha?!" He repeated, growling loudly and angling his hips in such away that it made Roman almost cum on impact._

_Roman nodded the best he could. Though soon, he yelled out in pure desire. His hands gripped at the blankets until they turned white. Drool was dripping down from the corner of his lips, mouth hung wide open. He soon even began to buck back on his smaller lover to get his prostate simulated even more. His own cock was aching, twitching and leaking as it begged for that sweet, sweet release._

_But this was slowly turning into a contest. Who would come to an end first? Honestly, Reigns thought it would have been him when Dean started spanking him while pulling his hair and thrusting into him like a jackrabbit._

_Soon, Roman felt himself slipping. He was rising higher and higher until finally, he came crashing down._

_Roman, with a loud, gutteral yet submissive moan, gripped at the sheets of the bed. Large spurts of his seed spilling out onto the blankets. He could feel Dean still pounding his spot though, forcing him to go into a fit of moans and to start the process of cumming again and again until there was literally nothing left inside him. And when his insides clenched around Dean's cock, he could feel the other man twitch before cumming deep inside against his warm, throbbing walls._

_"Fuuuck. . ." Dean cursed under his breath._

_Sweat dripped off his nose, his breaths heavy and somewhat fast. But when he finally pulled out of his now fallen lover, he slowed his breathing. Dean dropped to his knees behind Roman, who had fallen to his knees seconds ago. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around the large Samoan's waist. They staid like this, in a warm embrace, for what seemed like hours. To the point they didn't even try getting up and just pulled the plankets and pillows off the bed._

_Dean chuckled lightly,"You have fun tonight?"_

_"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Reigns replied sweetly._

_The twenty-nine year old Ohioan smiled and pecked at his warrior's lips. But something vile came up in Roman's mouth when Dean did. Something he didn't want to talk about, but had promised so many times to tell the truth._

_This made the older man sit up, frown now taking over his strong features. Ambrose frowned as well at the action, sitting up with a confused look._

_"What's wrong---"_

_"Dean," Reigns interrupted somewhat loudly,"I'm so sorry---"_

_"Sorry for what?" Dean interrupted back._

_Roman sighed, seeming to avoid eye contact. "I lied to you so many times. And for you to just be so sweet to me. . .? Its---"_

_"Insane?" Ambrose spoke softly, carefully. Yet he was confused._

_What was this about?_

_He nodded slowly. "Why do you still love me?"_

_Dean was taken aback. He wasn't expecting such a stupid question from the Samoan. And the confusion and disgust didn't go unnoticed._

_"Repeat that question." He demanded._

_Reigns swalowed hard,"Why do you still---"_

_Ambrose stood before he could finish and went over to the fridge, grabbing the whole case of beer before returning. Roman looked down, feeling his heart fall and drown in his dark pit of dispear. But Dean forced his face up by his chin when he came back before forcing a beer in his hand._

_"I love you because I love you. You are the kindness and the comfort I never had in my life Roman. You give me the love I never got from my mom, my dad. . . from Seth. You are my Samoan Warrior. And I wish to be your lover for ever. Even in death." He took a long swig of his berverage once done._

_"But what is this about?" He finally asked._

_Reigns eyes grew wide. Had Ambrose forgotten? The whole reason, Roman found out, for Ambrose even riding with him was to find out why he. . . why he left._

_He was struck dumb, Roman was. He didn't know what to say, what to do; he was frozen in his place.And Dean continued to stare him, searching, trying to find why Roman had suddenly tensed and isolated himself. But soon he smiled and shook his head._

_"Roman. I know why you left." Dean spoke, voice quiet yet raspy and low._

_Roman could only watch. Listen._

_Ambrose chuckled nervously,"But I could never understand because I never had someone so important in my life like you have Joelle and your family."_

_Tears fell from Dean's face, wich was now hidden behind his grown out bangs. Roman reached forward to wipe them away, but Dean had jerked his face away, rejecting the affectionate gesture._

_"I was selfish and stubborn to think you left me because you wanted nothing more to do with me. But what else could I think? No one has ever loved me---"_

_Hands gripped at his own, jerking him forward sharply into the raven haired man's lap. Lips crashed into his own, but it wasn't out of lust. Desire. Arousal. Not even sexual. It was one of passion, love, affection. Everything Dean had never been able to feel or touch. There was something there between the two of them that had never been there before, even in their old relationship._

_They, of all people, had gone through Hell, and they had finally returned._

_Without a single scratch._

~=~=~=~

It was Roman's turn now. He was quietly waiting for his music to hit. People were cheering and booing at the same time, and loudly. But Reigns cleared his mind, thinking of his lover. Dean.

Dean had lost his earlier match, but because of Luke Harper sending him through a fucking ladder of all things. And when Dean was sent to the back to the Trainers, Roman was right there. Ambrose had tried to apologize for loosing over and over again. The two hundred fifty pound Samoan didn't care though.

Once the trainers were gone, he kissed his little Lunatic. Ambrose couldn't help but to kiss back. But soon, they had gotten a little friskier than they wanted. Roman though was happy that no one caught them.

Roman was delighted it happened though. It had taken some stress and preasure off his shoulders. Now he was here within the audience. Looking around with determined greyish green eyes. And he knew, Ambrose was somewhere watching him, cheering him on from backstage.

Soon enough, Reigns's music had hit.

The trip to Hell, had started over.

~=~=~=~

He held the champiomship high and Dean was on his way to help his man. As he passed by hallways and rooms, he checked the monitors to see how Roman was and how badly hurt he was. Soon enough though, Ambrose had arrived at the curtains and waited. Every couple minutes he would check the video monitors over and over again. He wanted to make sure Roman was okay. And the giant Samoan had confirmed that he was somewhat alright when he started walking up the ramp.

Dean awaited patirntly, biting at his thumbnail like he always did when he was nervous. It wasn't until he nipped at a piece of skin that he was greeted by the winning champion Roman Reigns.

He instantly reached out, holding Roman in his arms. The older man had grunted, but returned the embrace by wrapping his own arms around Dean's small, petite waist. They staid like this until Brock and Heyman had passed through. Both though smiled and congratulated each other with a good fight. Then everyone came over to them, some forcing Dean to split away from his love so they could hug, kiss on him, or make small talk.

Ambrose was finally forced the back, barely even able to see Roman in the mix. But he smiled. A forced smile. Dean wanted to get himself and Roman out of there, but he could here people ask Reigns if he'd like to get a drink to celebrate. And Dean may have not heard any answers, but he knew Roman wouldn't turn the offer down.

So eventually, the small Ohioan was on his way. Walking down the now lonely and dark halls. Everyone had either left or they were talking to Brock and Roman. He had already gotten dressed in his streets clothes after his and Reigns's time in the trainers office. And he had plans for them tonight, but what did it matter? It was only a five star sushi resturaunt that Dean had been saving up for the occasion.

But it didn't matter now.

How could he think that Roman would stay after this?

Sure, they had their moment in the hotel room the night before this and the hug after it, but Roman was all in the glory now. Not a single time did Roman call out to him or try to keep a hold of him.

Dean sniffled as he grabbed his bags and headed out into the garage. He was crying again. Roman forced him to let out so many emotions Dean himself never thought he had. Only to make him cry, and not out of love. But out of rejection for the third time. And Ambrose was regreting ever coming out to Roman with his feelings. But Roman had accepted them. Making everything worse.

There were tears now. Sliding down the Lunatics cheek as he put his stuff in the back of his and Roman's shared car. He then got in the driver's seat and buckled up. But he couldn't leave. He would crash if he broke down in tears while driving. Because Dean knew, he would indeed, break once again.

So he broke down there. Griping at the steering-wheel harshly and ramming his forehead into the horn. The silent garage was now filled with the horible and annoying sound until Dean finally stopped. Blood made him stop. His head was cut open and there was blood on the steering-wheel.

He could never get out of Hell.

~=~=~=~

It was late. Around midnight. Ambrose lay in his hotel room bed. It was cold and the only warmth he got was the blankets. All he did to the gash on his forehead was clean it up, stich it up the best he could, and put a bandaid over it.

Which didn't hurt compared to the pain, yet again, in his heart. Roman was still gone and had yet to call. He was probably at the best bar in San Jose right now. Drinking with buddies and maybe even Brock. And here Dean was. A littlr sad sack. He's been laying here for around and hour now. And he was slowly going imsane. He stared at the night stand with the lamp on it. The clock's ticking and tocking never stopped. Dean was tempted to saddly get the anti-depressant pills that he's had forever now. Roman never knew about them. He'd go im the bathroom and take them. He didn't Roman to know. Otherwise the lug would take them away and claim that he himself was the anti-depressant.

"But your not my anti-depressant. . ." Dean mumbled into the darkness of the room.

But soon, there was a knock at the door. Ambrose didn't get uo though. Roman had a key to their room. He could get in himself. If it was him.

And it had to be when the door beeped and unlocked. Footsteps could be heard. Dean didn't dare break his stare with the lamp though. Soon the bed dipped in. A hand laid on Dean's shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Dean. . .?" Reigns whispered.

"What. . .?" Dean croaked.

Roman frowned. He sat up and uncovered the smaller man. Ambrose laid still though, not moving a single muscle. Even when Roman wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him up into his lap.

"Have fun with ypur buddies?" Dean asked, his forehead laying on Roman's chest.

Roman raised a brow,"I didn't go anywhere Dean. I was held up and then I was trying to find you."

Dean gripped at Roman's biceps. He wanted to cry again. Not because he thought Roman was lying, but because he abandoned his lover at the stadium. Broken and bruised.

"I'm sorry. . ." Dean whispered shakily.

"Hey," Roman began. He took Dean's chin between his thumb and pointer finger, forcing him to look up.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. It was a small mistake that anyone could've made. Even me. You know how jealous I can get over you." He chuckled nervously, pecking at Dean's lips.

Dean was falling again. This man had done so many things to him but he didn't care. He loved him and he knew Roman loved him back. And now that Galinda was out of the way, they could live freely. Together.

Roman's family was now Dean's. But as of late, Dean was the only family member who caught he full attention and affection. Because Dean needed it. He needed to know what it was like being taken care of and loved.

And he learned it.

All in the spand of twenty nights.


End file.
